Kirisakin
Kirisakin appeared in 2002 TV series called Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Kirisakin is a super-powerful ape-like monster created by N.M.E.. He appears in the 60th episode Crusade for the Blade and plays an important role in the story. Kirisakin is a huge purple ape resembling a cross between a gorilla, a sloth, and a mandrill. He has orange eyes on his gray face and has a hot pink mouth with a green tongue and four fangs. To the sides of his mouth are yellowish-gray mustache-like hairs slightly similar to Escargoon's, and he has a single horn on his forehead. He has tan callouses and feet with two pairs of claws on his feet. Pink stripes run down his back in a zigzag pattern. He has silver scythes for hands which have darker gray edges on their tops. Kirisakin was sent by eNeMeE to steal the sacred sword Galaxia. Kirisakin did so, and went on to guard it deep within a dark cave. Later, Meta Knight and fellow Galaxy Soldier, Garlude, were sent on a mission to recover Galaxia. Both were able to reclaim Galaxia despite it being at the cost of Garlude's life by Kirisakin's hands. Despite his lack of an actual sword, Kirisakin is a remarkable swordsman, showing excellency in swordplay with the scythes that he has for hands. His scythes can also regenerate if they are broken. In the present, King Dedede and Escargoon consulted with the N.M.E. Sales Guy telling him about a girl carrying a weapon with a strange shape (in other words, Sirica), and the salesman suggested that they send over Kirisakin to track her down. Kirisakin finds her and Meta Knight, much to their horror. Sirica tries to fend him off, but is beaten. Sword Knight and Blade Knight follow, but they too don't stand a chance. Even Sword Kirby was bested by the beast. However, Sirica, who was successfully able to pry Galaxia from the ground, throws it to Kirby. The two fumble for it, but in the end Kirisakin gets it. But thanks to Meta Knight who blasted the monster with Sirica's weapon, Sword Kirby (whose regular sword was broken earlier) grabs the heavenly Galaxia. Now Galaxia Kirby, he charges up the sword with light from the heavens, blinding Kirisakin. Finally, Galaxia Kirby jumps in the air and unleashes a powerful Sword Beam. The beam travels full force at the ape, who tries to block it. His attempt was futile, though, and he is destroyed by the Sword Beam (which slices him in half). Powers and Abilities Kirisakin (although not as strong as WolfWrath) is very powerful in his own right. He possesses incredible strength and thick skin that can withstand blows (at one point during the second battle, Sirica impaled her blade into the monster's right arm, and he still had enough strength to fight). Kirisakin can run at incredible speeds and is very agile despite his size, being able to avoid Sirica's missiles and machine gun bullets with ease as he runs. His primary weapon is a pair of sharp scythes for hands that he uses in combat. The blades themselves are also quite powerful, being able to cut through stones and are even powerful enough to shatter Sword Kirby's sword. If broken, Kirisakin's scythes can regenerate. He is shown to be a skilled fighter, being able to overpower Garlude, her daughter Sirica, Sword Knight and Blade Knight, and Sword Kirby before he took control of Galaxia. Category:Creatures Category:Quadrupedal Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Primates Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Kirby Universe